Papou Fruit is Dangerous 2
by zexgirl
Summary: The snowball will keep rolling, suffocating them all; but only if they stop it first and Demyx wasn't helping....at all: Authors Note: this story is really funny but that was the only thing i could think of to out for the summary:


: A big man. A big, not fat man.:

"You two kids are crazy. How old are you. 12? Geez, who gave the toddlers guns?" Axel's voice held sarcasm, and he smirked the Agents way.

"Axel!! They have Guns!" Demyx whimpered behind him, clutching his shirt, obviously afraid of them. "WHO-"The one called S screamed, Advancing towards Axel,

"Uh oh." C, Stared, Amused at her friend's behavior."DO YOU THINK YOU ARE-" Oh, Shes closing in on him, C noted. "YOU RED HEADED-" Hmm, 4 feet, wonder what shes going to do, the blond cocked an eyebrow, As S continued, "UGLY TALL-CLOWN-" Less then two feet, "I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!!", S picked her gun up, Pointed it at the redheads face, and practically growled, "Your not pretty!" Then, As if Hell broke loose, she pulled the trigger, and it being a mini machine gun, 17 bullets per second flew out, And as soon as she let the first round go, Smoke erupted, filling the whole room, And all you heard was Axel's profound screaming,

C, Being the Gentler one of the two, had grabbed Zexion before the smoke erupted, and dragged him threw a door that was left of zexion." Im calling the police, no, fuck that, Im getting the Shinra on you people!" He glared at C, Yanking his arm Away. "Huh? Shinra? No-Wait, i have to ask you some questions-" "'Your friend just probably killed axel, Why should i Even Be having this conversation with you!?!?' Zexion. Was hardly ever angry, but when he was, he was lethal.

"No, she has really bad aim, I, On the other hand, Don't, So this conversation, could save your life." C frowned, hoping the silver haired teen didn't go abusive on her; she'd hate to bruise his pretty little face. Not to mention S would kill her, Seeing this was her new glanced around the room she was in, Ignoring the guns sound from the room over, and noted that this was probably one of there bedrooms. She zeroed in back on Zexions Fierce glare, As she spoke the next words that would change there life's forever.

"Zexion Isai, I was sent here to assinated you for the construction of undermining Xemnas, head of Never Was Inc, Also, for the crime of murdering and kidnapping Sora Watasi, from Shinra's Intensive Care Facility, after escaping yourself with the help of , Axel Wataria, And Roxas Watasi. And on the grounds that I, Agent 6981396138, Offer you a reason to explain your crimes,therfore lighting your Sentence.."

"Your right, we need to talk." Zexion said icily, sitting on a computer chair at a desk, and C, she leaned against the wall, ready to hear some bullcrap lie that every other criminal told.

Back in the living room,the firing had stopped, and there was obsolete silence.

Smoke was clearing out, And S was slumped on the ground, holding her weapon, Muttering "Reload, Reload. ."

Axel on the other hand, had stood perfectly still, not moving an inch, He had been sure he was going to be shot by that crazyass nut job, but low and behold, he was still breathing, smoke was cleared, leaving an layer of dust on almost everything, and Axel surveyed the damage. Nothing was hurt, Couch was all there, TV was okay,Demyx was- Wait! where was Demyx!!! Axel Spun around, Eyes widening as he saw something that still holds fear in his heart today. On the wall behind him, Was an outline of bullet holes, outlining his gave a shaky breath, Glancing down at the floor, seeing Demyx, eyes closed, shaky breathing, and moaning his mother's name, Axel saw that he was just scared and not injured, thank Yevon. If Demyx got hurt, Zexion would end up killing someone.

"DARN!! I missed!" Axel turned, hearing the nut jobs voice, and saw she was up again, with two smaller hand guns.

"YOU SKREWED UP MY WALL!!!!" Axel thundered, moving towards the girl. Forget the guns, he wouldn't be able to Sex Roxas up if his wall was demolished!!

"Well, if you wouldn't have ran i would have shot you dummy."

Axel blinked, slowly sizing the girl up. "I. . .Didn't move. . ." He raised his brows, watching the girls reaction.

S frowned, sighed, grimnced,and pointed a finger accusingly at him "Did too!!!"

Axel smirked, and did what any other man would do.

" DID NOT!!!"

"DID TOO!!!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh-fucking-huh you did!!"

In the other room, Zexion was silently gloating in his head, for he had won, in a the girl who had held so much threat to him, had completely backed off, with wide eyes exclaiming that her boss had utterly lied to her.

"I have to go tell S. " She shot a look at Zexion, As he nodded, understanding alot more then he had several minutes ago.

Xemnas, Was eventually going to go down, he decided, and, these two girls could be the Key. He just had to convince them to join them.

As C rushed back into the living room, she froze at the scene before her and uttered three words.

"What the hell!?!"

S, had Axel by the throat, As Axel was trying to rip out her odd sight to behold, but then C spotted Demyx on the floor, she resisted the urge to run over and moles- i mean, comfort .

First things first though.

"S!!!!" C looked at Zexion with a smirk, and proceeded to push Zexion forward.

"ZEXION WANTS YOUR BABIES!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay!!!" S, Let go of Axels throat and ran to zexion, Pouncing onto him; until C stated that she was kidding, making a crushed S fall to the ground followed by a black cloud.

"You fucking psycho girl!!! Geez you could have killed me!!!" Axel stated rubbing his neck, leaning over to pick Demyx up.

"Well at least i know when im about to get some i don't RUN OUT!" S said smirking

"Oh Shit ROXAS!!! IM COMING!" Axel yelled dropping a sad Demyx back on the floor.

As he existed the room Demyx began to stir, but no one paid attention to the water boy.

"Ok before you kill the red head, let Zexion explain a few things first," C said

"Zexy?!?! anything" the crimson hair girl squeaked while blushing.

"Okay, first off i didn't kill Sora, he's Roxas's cousin and he wasn't crazy none of us are. has Xemnas ever told you about anything called the 'Nobody Experiments'?" Zexion started

"Yes, isn't that where they interview kids about drugs and stuff?" S replied, C cut her off

"Yea that's what Xemnas told us but actually it's this huge ordeal about past lifes and spiritual phenomenon's." C explained

Zexion continued, "Exactly, and he locked Sora and I up in a mental institute. and had us on Papou pills neutralizing our memories and whats left of our powers. thats when Demyx came in, you see all of us used to be in the huge organization, but some of us betrayed and some of us left. And Xemnas? Well you could say this is his revenge, killing us off slowly, but Demyx broke us out along with the help of Roxas and Axel. While Xemnas was plotting the take over the city, we busted out and well here we are. And Sora he is staying with a friend, the experiment you ask? Well I found out by a source, that Vexen, you probably know him, he took apart another member, Lexaus. As in dismembering him and sifting through his memories, feelings, and well his life. with the new technology this world has, alot more things are possible than i could have ever thought. your world truly is horrid." Zexion finished as a somber look passed a crossed his gorgeous features.

"WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK! You're the enemy and no matter how cute you are, you could be tricking us. How would i know th- that your not lying...."S said in denial, shaking and her fierce dember went away.

"No, he speaks the truth. I talked to Sora," C replied sitting beside her friend.

"how do you know it was him?" S glared

"Because he told me his past life involving Xemnas and S it all fits in with everything else. You just got to believe it, Xemnas lied to you...to us..." C whispered glancing over to Demyx.

"Didja know we all have X in our names? Well. . .Xemnas's is an anagram for MANSEX!!! hahahah!!" Demyx piped up, Grinning at S.

At that sentence, we all heard a faint pounding on the wall, and all heads turned. "roooxxxxxxxyyyy." Moan, Pant, Moan,

"oh my god my ears!!!!!" S Frowned, Glaring icily at the wall. Zexion breathed in, And Spoke one word as the wall started cracking.

"Idiots."

"Hey. . . Blonde lady." Demyx pointed at C, And looked alarmed. "Your nose is bleeding!!!!!!"

"huh? Oh Crap!!!"

In the kitchen, Zexion was helping C with her nose as S stared jealously. "Damn that Horny Blonde." She Deadpanned on Zexion, Watching him hand her tissues, As Demyx slowly scooted away from S, He looked very

Zexion spoke, Slowly at first, then gaining confidence.

"You. . .Two, Since your life with Xemnas is nothing short of a lie. . .you could help us you know. . .stand by us, and help over throw him, He is the head man of the black market, An drug lord, one of the largest

criminals in the nation, it wont be easy. But i believe, we could do it." He glanced at S, sending her a Small smile, hopefully she would be overcome with her teenage lust, that she would go for it. S Looking like the more loyal one, He already had C's vote.

"IM IN!!!!" S yelled, winking at Zexion.

Well. . . Damn. That had been. . Too easy.

"Only if we can stay here." She grinned a Cheshire grin, as C and Zexion had spoke "What?". at the same time, making them sound like twins.

"Sure! Okay Dokey" It had been Demyx who had spoke, ultimately making the choice for them. And this is what we call the snowball effect.

With that Simple acceptance, Demyx had thrown a very small snow flake into the air.

Who knew, that snowflake, would end up crushing them.


End file.
